Metal Mario
Metal Mario is a metal clone of Mario and a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover: Evolution. Unlike Mario, Metal Mario serves as an antagonist in the series. Metal Mario was a minor antagonist in Season 26 and is the main antagonist of Season 27. History Metal Mario was created by Lena Isis to carry on Mechtavius Destroyer's legacy. However, Metal Mario quickly betrayed Lena when she told him to monitor the upcoming Mario Kart races, a task he considered below his standards. From that point onward, Metal Mario would usually try to ruin Lena's plans by giving information to the Heroes of Legend, though he would also participate in the Grand Design's completion, giving off a bad impression on the heroes, who weren't sure if he could be trusted. Metal Mario was the only nigga only villain that didn't merge with Mechtavius Destroyer in the final phase of the Grand Design, and ultimately prevented Mechtavius Destroyer from returning again by removing the seed he tried to put into Lena. During Mechtavius Destroyer's destruction, and therefore the deaths of the other villains, Metal Mario uses the distraction as a chance to take Kevin and Rogue with him to plot his next move. Metal Mario would then proceed to initiate his own plans of conquest by having some of his "friends", which consist of a Wiggler, a red-shelled Lakitu, a red Shy Guy, a green Koopa Troopa, a Blooper, a Hammer Bro., and a Dry Bones, infiltrate the recent celebrations going on. However, this plot was somewhat foiled as the heroes quickly found out their connection to Metal Mario. Later, Metal Mario tricks the heroes into following him to his base, and uses the energy produced by the battle to help the Internet recreate the Nomadic Mechtogan, revealing his true nature to Lakitu, Wiggler, Shy Guy, Koopa Troopa, Blooper, Hammer Bro., and Dry Bones. However, Coredegon refuses to obey Metal Mario, prompting the metallic clone of Mario to flee. Later, it is revealed that Metal Mario is really a vessel for Zombie Reed that he has inhabited since Mechtavius Destroyer released the Offspring of Zorc as infants in order to escape permanent death. However, Metal Mario would later unexpectedly join the fight against the villains and the Heroes of Legend as a seperate individual from Zombie Reed, revealing he is a sentient being in his own right before stealing Zombie Reed's power for his own gain. Metal Mario is later killed in Season 30 by Mechtavius Destroyer while buying time for the heroes and villains to escape, although he and Dry Bowser managed to last the longest. Metal Mario is revived in Season 31, where he helps out in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Personality Metal Mario, unlike most of Mechtavius Destroyer's other creations, is openly defiant towards his creator. However, Metal Mario is just as cruel as Mechtavius Destroyer, as he prevented him and the other villains from ever returning by removing the seed from Lena, permanently killing the other villains for good. Metal Mario is also extremely arrogant, which was why he defected in the first place, as he felt that observing kart races was beneath his talent. Overall, Metal Mario is a cruel and selfish being who cares only about himself. However, like Vegeta, Metal Mario has his own pride, trying to prove he can do more than be an observer. Metal Mario is also somewhat paranoid, since he would always teleport his "friends" in and out of his hideout, but would never show them the way to his home. Trivia *Despite being a villain, Metal Mario has done more good than evil, as he helped the Heroes of Legend and their allies find out about Lena being brainwashed and stopped Mechtavius Destroyer and the League of Villains from returning to life by removing Mechtavius Destroyer's seed from Lena. However, Metal Mario only did this for his own selfish reasons. *Metal Mario is one of the most hypocritical characters, as he didn't want to observe kart races but would later have his "friends" infiltrate said kart races as well as the latest Mario Party. *Metal Mario is the only character to have an audition video centered solely on him, and the only one to appear in two audition videos. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters